The MASK News Breaking Alert!
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: NEWS ALERT IN WHAT'S HAPPENED ON THE SITE!


We interrupt your regular broadcast with an important news alert! There has been a recent shock on this Author page that must be alerted to the whole world.

On the spot is the MASK in a reporter's outfit looking like he has something to say.

"GUUUAAAGHHH! ITS HORRIBLE! JUST HORRIBLE!" The MASK was screaming this out while looking like he was panicking here. "The Fanfiction editor has forced our beloved author to dispose of our favorite stories!" He issued what has happened.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The entire planet Earth & the universe shook from hearing this shocking news; it's terrible.

And near the MASK was the Freelance Police, co buddies in the job of report, have heard the news.

"Sam! Say this isn't so?" Max asked with shock pleading eyes in not wanting to believe this.

"I'm afraid it is, little pal?" Sam nods with a heavy sorrow expression.

"And all because the copied work of it all, was from….lyrics?" The MASK spoke off as if shock to believe that was the fault; unreal. "That's right folks, it turns out that now you can't even use lyrics from favorite bands or lyrics of songs played in films." This news was shocking for everyone that even heard this right. "OHohohohoh, how could such an editor be so cruel?" He was crying up tears in not wanting this to be so.

"As President of the United States, I demand that editor change the rules back or face my wrath!" Max issued off with a stern face in not standing for this.

"Sorry little buddy, no can do? We're just animated characters and figments from another person's vision?" Sam points out the problem that they can't fix this like they usually do.

"CURSES! Why must I be denied of a JUSTICE Cause!" Max yells out in frustration in hearing this.

"You think this is bad, the author buddy of ours is almost thinking of just posting back up the stories he….oh I can't say it?" The MASK was wiping off his tears to read his next paper line, but just couldn't bear it.

"Deleted….?"Max spoke out without a second thought, and….

"AAAAahhhh-Aahahahahaaahhh….?" The MASK cries out in sadness in having to be told that one word he couldn't say cause he had no heart to do it.

"Great work, genius?" Sam dryly pointed out Max's bad moment to say that part.

"What?" Max asked off puzzled about this now?

"GUAAAaaughhh! All those works from 2011, THREE YEARS, of not breaking any rules, only to be told about some lyric stuff, and it's gone down the drain?" The MASK cries out to complain about how the author of theirs worked so hard, only to be shot down.

"Sam, we better bring in a plunger?" Max asked if they can fix this, but…

"I doubt it's that easy to fix Max?" Sam shook his head no in feeling that won't solve things.

"Sniff…..in some holding standard moment of some light, some stories aren't gone?" The MASK sniffs to try to be strong to let folks know, not all was lost. "Those that were made originally by the author or those made from a film that have now lyrics are among those that stayed." He explained that some stories have managed to survive being deleted from the author's page.

"Including our wrestle story?" Sam asked off in thinking their own special story made it, but….

"No, it was found to have an Elvis song & the Mexican Mariachis songs, so…." The MASK sadly decline that the work of wrestling was sent away.

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHY MUST THIS WORLD TWIST OUR LOVE!" Max cries out loud in feeling that all was lost for them.

"I know this is hard, but hopefully, our author VISION-KING will find a site where he can post his works without any complaints." The MASK spoke in trying to be brave here, but… "And I'l be right back!" He spoke this out while looking a bit steamed.

The MASK was gone in one minute before zipping back in less then two minutes.

"Where you go?" Sam asked off this question.

"And what you do?" Max asked the other question of interest.

"I went to let loose my frustration, take a look." The MASK points off with a cocky smile to point at a screen.

A scene shows some editing office gathering of some boss members of fan fiction, planning, rule making, the stuff. Then the MASK bust opened the doors, looking seriously ticked off that scared the folks in the room.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE CROSS THE LINE! IT'S WEDGIES FOR ALL!" The MASK roared out with red burning eyes before zipping across in tornados to get all the people and come out with his works done.

"AAAahhhh, my undies?" One person cried out in having a wedgie.

"It burns!" Another person cried out from spilling coffee on his, ouch.

"What kinda person pulls such wedgies of torture?" And then another person was in a weird wedgie hold that was a killer on the poor fella.

"ARRruauaghhh…." The folks in the office were in utter chaos from not knowing where or what to do over this.

And back at the news set, everyone that saw that was basically surprised now.

"Let us guess, those were some of the people that were running the fan site we're on?" Sam asked with a serious stern expression in what the MASK did that was the craziest thing ever.

"Man, you should have save some for us? I would've convinced them otherwise with a gun talk!" Max spoke off in feeling the copper duo should have gone along.

"Violence never could solve everything boys? Sniff…." The MASK was wiping a tissue over the eyes in feeling that deed alone, can't be enough to heal the pain. "And so, many of you viewers who enjoyed the VISION-KINGS' works, be strong, we'll find a way to get through this. We have to. We'll post any news about where and how our author is gonna get those stories we love back in action." He spoke in wanting the folks at home to not lose face, their King off Visions isn't calling it quits.

"So it's a to be continued?" Max asked this to Sam of what they heard.

"Most likely Max…." Sam nods his head in following this discussion.

"And so now, don't stop me…." The MASK spoke in feeling this was a time, he doesn't wanna be stopped, it's still too painful. "I need to help a guy who doesn't deserve such harsh treatment of deleting all his stories because of someone's lousy idea of being against the rule." He felt so sadden and so much sorrow for this was an unfair moment for them all. "WHICH SPEAKING OF WHICH…." Then his eyes were looking mean and he grits his teeth.

Then the MASK then ran out the room with weapons in arms, and then….

"BOOOOM-BOOOOM! BAM-KABOOM!" Yep, tons of explosive works are heard and bright flashes are seen that anyone inside could notice. "AAAAAahhhhh…./MY CAR!/WAAAAhhhaaahhhaaahhh!" There were screams of males & females and lots of destruction.

And the Freelance Police saw the MASK was still not done letting his steam run out, it may end after the world warfare is over.

"Sounds like the MASK is leveling those that gave our author a hard time by blowing up their properties?" Sam points out in seeing what carnage was happening.

"Shall we join in the malice before this story, despite being short, also gets cut?" Max asked off if they can join this before this story that was written gets removed and what not if some people don't like it?

"Can't think a reason not to, lets roll Max." Sam shrug off his arms in thinking they may as well before this work goes?

"This will not quench my thirst for blood until our author has all our story guest scenes up, ESPECIALLY that Medabot one! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS UNJUST FORCEMENT ON OUR WRITER!" Max was slowly speaking before roaring out his temper in feeling another story that was removed had the Freelance Polcie still in it, that was wrong & now those before him will pay. "Bang-Bang-Bang…." And soon the rabbit was off to shot at anything he felt like without a care, that's just him.

"As usually, you crack me up, little buddy." Sam shook his head before following after Max to join this little event while it last.

Now the scene focuses on upcoming words as a message to all while the chaotic scene is happening.

_The following message is only made within this story. No actually folks that did this to our sight got hurt and will remain anonymous for their own safety. Cause if their names were spoken, all the fan viewers on the planet would get over their with torches & pitch forks like an angry mob. Farewell, and hope our site recovers from this terrible event._

* * *

And to How Annoying, if you wanna bring me down with nothing but such remarks, then consider yourself BLOCKED! I've already learn about such matters, but been focus on just working. I'm not fast, I'm slow. And as for my deleted stories, they'll be posted on a site where I won't get problems. You really do take your name seriously, How Annoying, to annoy people when they are down and slowly getting up. You should think your words more carefully.


End file.
